


A little surprise for you and me

by PowerMuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both waiting for the birth of their babies, which turns out to be more problematic then they expected.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will only gave 2 chapters. I just came up with it so I hope you like the idea❤️

Two lines. Oikawa was sitting in the bathroom. Hanamaki was walking back and forth in front of the closed door.

"Oikawa?" he asks for the probably 30th time.

Oikawa didn't know what to answer. The only thing he knew was that he was. _Pregnant. With Iwaizumis child._ Oikawa was so shocked that he didn't notice the bathroom door open.

He first then reacted when Hanamaki was kneeling in front of him. Oikawa looks up at him and let out a sob. Hanamaki then knew the answer.

"Can I?" he asks gently and took the pregnancy test from Oikawa and saw teh two lines.

"I-I can't. What if he doesn't want to-to have children with me...?!" Oikawa says between sobs.

"But you did talk about it didn't you? You two wanted to have kids."

"I know, but... I'm... scared that he will leave me!" Oikawa says and rubs his eyes.

Hanamaki grabs his shoulder and puts his forehead against Oikawas. He swears to God that Oikawa is always so dramatic. 

"I promise you that he doesn't leave you. GOD, Iwaizumi loves you to the death. And believe me, he will be more then happy to know" he says with a gently smile.

Oikawa rubs the snort out of his face and looks up with hopefully eyes. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" Hanamaki says before hugging Oikawa.

* * *

Today was Iwaizumi birthday. Oikawa and Hanamaki were in the kitchen. Hanamaki needed to help Oikawa in the kitchen with the food because Oikawa wouldn't stop shaking with how excited he is. 

"Calm down I already told you he will love the present."

Oikawa gives him a sharp and short laugh. 

"Yeah, right. I'm already prepared to leave this house. Forever"

Hanamaki rolls his eyes. Then he heard a knock from behind. He turns his head and sees his husband Matsukawa. Hanamaki smiles before continuing on cooking.

"And? When is the food ready you kitchen fairies?" Matsun joked and hugs Hanamaki from behind and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"In a few minutes. But it will take longer if you don't stop disturbing me, Issei" Hanamaki says.

Matsukawa let go off him before joining Iwaizumi in the living room. Five minutes later Oikawa and Hanamaki came with the food. It was Iwaizumis favorite food because _he is the birthday boy_ Oikawa said to Hanamaki.

Together they ate and talked to each other. They also played a few games. Iwaizumi didn't really want to but the others wanted to so he had no other choice.

After hours of playing they start opening iwaizumi presents.

"This is Isseis and my present. I hope you enjoy it" Hanamaki says with a smirk.

Iwaizumi looks at the present and hopes that it isn't some kind of sex toy, like on his 18 birthday when his mother was shocked about it. He will never forget the face Oikawa made, how red he turned. 

Iwaizumi opened it slowly and carefully. When he looks inside he found a small pullover with a godzilla on it. Iwaizumi looks up with a questening face.

"Ehm, isn't that a little small, like.... _way_ to small?" he says.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa glanced at each other before to Oikawa. Iwaizumi tilts his head to Oikawa and raised an eyebrow. Oikawa gives him a shaky smile. Oikawas hands are sweating like hell.

" Was that you're idea? "He asks and Oikawa shakes his head.

"N-no" he says.

Iwaizumi didn't comment it any further and puts the small pullover back inside and puts the present away. Oikawa then looks at his present on his lap. He heard a cough and looks up to see Hanamaki giving him a determined look.

Oikawa gupls before turning in on the couch facing iwaizumi and holding his present out. 

"T-this is my present..." he says and Iwaizumi looks at him. Before taking the present slowly.

"You don't need to be worried, Shittykawa." iwaizumi laughs and Oikawa laughs with him.

Iwaizumi opens the present and befor she reviels it Oikawa looks away. Tears start to firm in his eyes, he only waits for Iwaizumi to shout at him. But it never came. He glances to the side and saw Iwaizumi looking at the present in his lap. 

It was a picture. But not a normal one it was a... Ultrasound. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, then back at the picture and the at Oikawa again. 

"H-hajime...I..." Oikawa couldn't talk.

He locks eyes with Iwaizumi but he couldn't read the emotions in his eyes. Iwaizumi closes his eyes before opening them again. 

"Is thus true?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oikawa didn't want him to know the truth.

"The... picture, is it true" Iwaizumi asks again.

Iwaizumis mind was running and his heart beats fast. It couldn't be. Oikawa couldn't be pregnant. He didn't want to believe the lovely truth right in front of him. A baby inside of Oikawa. _His child!_

Oikawa looks down before he nods slowly. Oikawa was ready for a punch but he was pulled into a tight hug, by strong but warm arms. Oikawa didn't move until he hears a sob from iwaizumi.

"Hajime?" he asks.

Iwaizumi pulls away and laughs trough his tears.

"Your pregnant?!"

Oikawa nods again. 

"With my child!" iwaizumi says loudly.

Oikawa nods again. Before iwaizumi kisses him. Then oikawa let go of his tears and cries. After a few seconds they broke the kiss.

"Guys I'm having a baby!" Iwaizumi yells at Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"Well duh Hajime, we were right here and heard it" Matsukawa says with a smile.

"Congrats guys. I hope you are ready for a child" Hanamaki says.

Before oikawa could answer iwaizumi puts and arm around his waist. 

"I am. More then ready. Tooru, I'm going to be a dad of our baby" Iwaizumi says and kisses his neck.

Oikawa laughs at the gesture. It wasn't often that he sees Iwaizumis so happy. 

"Well not only one..." Oikawa began and all of them are looking at him.

"More then one?" Hanamaki asks. Even him didn't know about that.

"Yeah... I'm having twins, actually.." he says.

Matsukawa laughs and Hanamaki jumps up and hugs Oikawa. Iwaizumi was sitting shocked on his place. This is the best birthday present ever. 

After a while Matsukawa and Hanamaki left. Now it was Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were laying in their bed. Well Iwaizumi was laying on top of Oikawa and looks at Oikawas belly.

He first noticed then, that Oikawas abs were vanished and bump. He kisses Oikawas belly and Oikawa laughs.

"Twins. I still can't believe it" Iwaizumi says and kisses Oikawas belly more.

"Well I was surprised either. But I'm happy..." Oikawa says and he felt his eyes getting wet with new tears.

"Don't cry, baby. I would never hate you over something like that" he says and kisses Oikawas nose.

"mhhh"

"Thank you for caring my future children, Tooru"

Oikawa grabs his face and kisses him on the lips. 

"Thank you for giving them" he says with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best at writing about someone who gives birth. So I hope I didn't disappoint you guys😖🙏🏻

"Are you really okey with me being away for a week? What if the babies are coming and I'm not there?! What if you get hurt!" Iwaizumi says at the frontdoor.

Iwaizumi was going on a business trip, but he was scared of leaving his pregnant mate, who was in the 8 month. Oikawa on the other side was more relaxed then his mate.

" I told you not to worry. I called Makki and Matsun, they will be here any seconds and join me for the week. And if somethings happen I call you, Okey Hajime?" Oikawa said gently to his husband.

Iwaizumi sighs before leaning in and giving Oikawa one last kiss. They broke the kiss by a horn. They looked at the street and saw Makki and Matsun arrive.

" WERE HERE! "Makki yelled and made Oikawa giggle.

Not seconds later, Iwaizumis taxi arrived. He gave Oikawa one last kiss before grabbing his things. Before he get inside of the taxi he looks at the three of them.

" Take care of my husband you idiots! "He yells, making Matsun and Makki smirk.

" Don't worry we will" they said. 

Then they all waved until Iwaizumis taxi was out of sight. When they were inside they planned on doing funny things together, without Iwaizumi who tells them not too. 

"Well should we start?" Matsun asks with a smile. Oikawa nodded.

"Yep. This is going to be a funny week!"

* * *

The week was really a funny week but from Saturday to Sunday a winter storm creeps over the city. Oikawa was the first one to wake up in his bedroom. He woke up by the babies kicking him. 

Oikawa groans out before he stands up. He made his way downstairs. He passes the living room and sees Makki and Matsun sleeping on the couch. Oikawa chuckles but was, again, cut off by a kick off one of the babies. 

"Alright alright. I give you something to eat."

As he was making himself a coffee he looks out of the window and that it stills snowing. On the street was laying at least one and a half meter of snow. 

Oikawa took his coffee. When he drinks his coffee he felt another kick and almost drops his coffee. The kicks are coming to and stop for a second. 

Makki must heard something because he entered the kitchen. 

"Oikawa everything alright?"

He then looks at Oikawa and saw the way Oikawa grabs the kitchen table and clutches his belly 

"The babies are kicking, but more the usual ..." Oikawa says and Makki rushes over.

He and Oikawa made his way to the living room. Matsun was sitting up. 

"What's going on?"

"Oikawa says the babies are kicking more often. Thats what's going on!"

Matsun sits up immediately and made his way to them he checks Oikawas forehead and felt that his forehead was warmer then usual.

"Maybe you're catching a cold and the babies are reacting to it" Matsun says.

"mhhh, Maybe yeah–nhgg" Oikawa words were cut of by a kick.

"Do you really thing it is only a fever and that he isn't going to give birth. Right here!!!" Makki says to Matsun.

Matsun pulls Oikawas shirt up and touched his belly and felt the babies move inside of him. Oikawa began to sweat a little more from the fever. 

"Can you get him a could towel to sink his fever?" Mastun asks Makki, who walks away to get the things. 

"Oikawa, are the babies kicking more then usual?" 

"mhh... Yeah, a little bit more...the midwife also told me that they could come earlier, since my mother was in the same position with me" Oikawa asks. 

Matsun knows that Oikawa knows what is going on here. He grabs one of Oikawas hand tightly. 

"Well I guess that you will giving birth today" Matsun says. 

Oikawa nods slowly and Makki then came in and puts the cold towel on his forehead. Oikawa sigh in relief. Makki looks at Matsun, who only nodded and Makki knows the problem. 

Makki walks to one of the windows in the living room and looks outside. The storm is getting heavier by every minute. He looks at the clock and reads 10:12. He only hopes that Iwaizumi will come in time.

* * *

Oikawa was walking around the house. Every now and then he would groan a little by the kicking off the babies. His midwife said he should walk around to get himself _ready_ for the birth.

"Doing okey Oikawa?" Makki asks next to him and puts a hand on the small back of him. Oikawa nods.

"The midwife says I should walk around"

"Did she told you when to call her?"

"She said I should call her if my blow are coming every 20 minutes. But right now they come 1 or 2 times in and hour or so" Oikawa says and continues to walk around.

In the living room, Matsun watches TV and hears the news about the storm. Makki and Oikawa are joining him. 

" _The storm over the city is causing problems with the traffic. Multiple trains can't drive any further and need to stay at their place overnight. The streets are full off cars, waiting to drive back home. But the snow on the streets are making it harder and harder and the storm will become stronger by evening. "_ the reporter says.

Makki looks to Oikawa who looks sad. He ruffles Oikawas hair.

" Don't worry Iwaizumi will make it in time"

"Did you already called him, Oikawa?" Matsun asked.

Oikawa shakes his head. 

"I completely forgot. I will call him" he says and stands up to grab the telefone. Makii grabs his wrist. 

"Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean he will come by but wouldn't you worry him?" Makki says. 

"When should I call him then?" Oikawa asks. 

"Let's just wait a little. I think he will make it in time. He texted me that he will be here around 6 pm and..... it's only 14:23, so we have time" Makki says. 

Oikawa puts the phone back. The then coughs loudly. Makki walks Oikawa over to the couch and laid him down gently. He gets him a fresh cold towel. 

"Thank you guys. I didn't know what I would do without you" Oikawa says between coughs and gives them a gently smile. 

"Don't worry we will be here and Iwaizumi too" Makki says but looks at Matsun with a worried face. 

Matsun looks at the clock again. 14:26. _You rather be here Hajime or I will kill you!_

* * *

Oikawa is walking around but the blows are coming in shorter periods now. It was 16:53. Hajime would be here in an hour. Oikawa smiled to himself before he was cut of by pain. He grabs the table so tightly his knuckles are turning white.

"That was the 2 one in 45 minutes" Makki says. Oikawa nods.

"Y-yeah but I need to hold it a little longer so _hngg_ hajime can be here" he says and coughs.

Makki sees how sweaty Oikawas back is. He then came up with a good idea.

"How about we take a bath, hmm? It will help you to cool down and is relaxing" Makki says and Oikawa nods.

They both made their way to the bathroom. Matsun filled the tub and Makki helped Oikawa out of his cloths. He then steps inside and sigh. 

"Is it good?" Matsun asks and Oikawa nods.

"Really _goood~_ " he moans.

They both stayed with Oikawa so nothing would happened. After a while Matsun check the time. 17:32. Iwaizumi _should_ be here any minutes.

Then out off nowhere his phones starts ringing. He reads the ID. _Iwaizumi._ He excuses himself. Makki stays by Oikawa who groans in pain.

"They a getting shorter and more painful?" Makki asks gently. Oikawa groans and nods softly. Makki brushes the sweaty hair out of Oikawas face. He puts his hand on his forehead.

"Shit!" Makii swears. Oikawa is more hotter then usual (not in a sexual way).

Oikawa moans out in pain again. That was the second one in at least 35 minutes. 

"Should I call the midwife now. It's the second in 30 minutes?" Makki asks and Oikawa nods.

He stands up. 

"I be right back Okey" he says and sees Oikawa nod weakly. Oikawa always had a weak immune system.

Makki grabs Oikawas phone and called the midwife. But when he calls the ID the only sound that was coming was a _beep_. The reception is disconnected. _Shit!_ Makki should have seen it coming with the storm outside. 

He walks into the living room, to Matsun, but saw him speaking to someone. Matsun saw him and Makki mouthed a _who is it?_

 _"_ Its Iwaizumi" Matsun says.

Makki looks shocked. Matsun the rolled his eyes. Makki couldn't argue with him because he heard Oikawa cry out for him.

"Please tell me he is Okey, Matsun!" Iwaizumi says in a streesed tone. 

"Everything is alright. He doesn't panic or something. Oikawa is alright" Matsun says in a gently voice, trying to calm Iwaizumi down. 

Iwaizumi was trapped in his taxi, 45 minutes away from his house, where his almost giving birth mate is. Iwaizumi cursed under his breath as he sees more snow falling onto the ground. 

"Please make sure he is calm and doesn't overheat?!" Iwaizumi says. 

"Well,... Oikawa has a fever right now, probably from the weather" Matsun says quietly into his speaker. 

Iwaizumi took a few deep breath to not scream in the taxi or his phone. It couldn't come worse then it already is. 

"Then please make sure he stays not to warm. The midwife says that he could pass out while giving birth and that would be BAD!" Iwaizumi says loudly. 

"Yeah we get it. Just make sure you come home. Oikawa told us earlier that he wants to give birth while you here! How long does it still take?" 

"With how it looks like around 45 minutes or so. I shouldn't have gone I'm a terrible mate!" 

"No you're not. You're a good mate AND husband. Just make sure –" Matsun then heard a beep from the line. 

It's disconnected. Matsun cursed. He doesn't have time fore this now. 

While Matsun talks to Iwaizumi, Makki made his way to Oikawa who calls out to him. When he opens the door he was met by Oikawa who cries in the tub. Makki rushed over. 

"What's wrong,?"

"M-my water.... it broke, please.... Hnggg–!" Oikawa moans in pain. 

"Fuck! MATSUN COME HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Makki screams. 

Oikawa moans. Makki tries to calm him down with sweet words. Seconds later Matsun came in. 

"What–?" 

"His water broke! We need him to get to his bed!" Makki says and Matsun nods. 

Together the lifted Oikawa up, cursing because Oikawa was so heavy with two babies inside of him. They then laid him onto the bed. 

Matsun grabs a Towle from the bathroom Nad lays it under Oikawas body. Makki then pulls down Oikawas sweatpants, carefully not to touch the wet area. 

"M-matsun...it hurts–! " Oikawa moans. Matsun already puts a towel on his forehead. They need to cool down his fever first. 

"W-where is Hajime, I need Hajime– _ahh, it hurts...!"_ oikawa moans in pain. 

"Did you call the midwife already?!" Matsun asks Makki who nods. 

"But I couldn't reach here. I only heard a beep from the line" 

" _Haaa, please.... –"_ Oikawa groans making both Makki and Matsun turn their heads to him.

They could only pray for Hajime to come home or they have to help Oikawa through this hell. Makki is now more then happy to be a beta once in his life. He couldn't imagine what pain Oikawa must feel.

They all could only wait for Oikawa to be ready. Every 5 minutes they would change the cold towel on his forehead. Oikawa would groan and gasp in pain. Makki and Matsun could only watch.

Makki sat beside Oikawa and held his hands for Oikawa to squeeze when he feels pain. Matsun looks through drawers in their bedroom to find something that would ease is pain. 

"Did you found something?" Makki aks Matsun.

Matsun shakes his head, then steps in front of Oikawa, before kneeling down in front of him on the bed. 

"I'm not an expert, but from what I remember when I learned to become a doctor, is that the birth canal must be 10 cm open so the baby-or babies, can fit trough it."Matsun says.

He grabs Oikawas ankles and spread his legs up. Oikawa groans and Makki massage his head. Matsun then looks up to Oikawa. 

" Oikawa...? ". Oikawa looks at him through half lidded eyes.

" I need to look how far you already are, Okey?! ". Oikawa nods before cutting of with a gasp.

Matsun then pulls Oikawas boxers down and tossed them to the side. He then felt a little bit ashamed of himself for looking at Oikawa private zone. 

"And?!" Makki ask. "Do you see anything!"

"C-calm down you're not the one who looks at Oikawas private zone, that only Iwaizumi sees!" Matsun says. Makki rolls his eyes.

"Oh please don't be a baby. We all are the same down their so stand your man. My God!" Makki says.

"Well do you wanne do it?" Mastun asks him.

Makki tunrs his head away, to hide his blush. 

"n-no..."

"See then don't disturb me" he says but was cut off by Makki.

"I disturbs you!? How about you just do it?"

"Well I want to but you always –"

Both off them are cut of by Oikawa moaning in pain. 

"Could you two stop and help me – _i_ _t hurts, please make it stop.....!"_ Oikawa moans out and tossed his legs around.

Matsun then grabs his ankles and pins them to the bed. _That is what Iwaizumi meant by panic._

Matsun then put gloves on, that Makki gave him and slowly spread Oikawa, to look how far he is. Matsun looks, with a red face. _It must be around 5 cm._

"Your halfway ready I would say" Matsun says before turning away. He feels so ashamed of himself.

"What do you mean 'I would say halfway'"? Makki asks.

"Like I said I'm not a professional doctor in this area like Iwaizumi. But your doing good Oikawa" he says.

Oikawa gave him a weak smile before he groans again. 

The time of his periods are around 10 minutes. Matsun checks the time. 18:34.

"Hajime I want _hah, hnnng.... I want hajime HERE...!"_ Oikawa mewls out.

"He will be hear soon. Can you try to call him again?" Makki aks Matsun.

Matsun pulls his phone out but the only sound was the load beep from the other line. He puts his phone down and shakes his head. Makki looks at Oikawa.

He was breathing heavily and was hot on his forehead. Why must he be sick in this moment. 

* * *

Iwaizumi was outside. He was running home because no fucking car would move in the streets. He is only 25 minutes away, but the cold weather and the meter high snow made it hard to run. 

"Don't worry Tooru. I be there for you, just hold a little longer for me!" he says to himself.

Meanwhile home Oikawas was laying on his side. He moans and groans every second. The blows are now like every second. Matsun also checked, not really voluntary, how wide Oikawas birth canal is. The last time was around 12 minutes ago and was about 8 cm open.

Makki checks the time. 21:03. Oikawa was having his blows for 11 hours now. It must feel painful, but there was nothing he could about it. He felt tears pricking his eyes and Matsun kisses the top of his head.

"I don't want him to be in pain, Issei" Makki says with a sniffle.

"I know, but... we must help him no matter what. We promised Iwaizumi we help him" Matsun says and Makki nods.

Matsun checks Oikawas forehead. His fever was a little lower, but still warm enough to feel. Oikawa was gasping in pain. He calls out to Hajime. Asking them where he is. 

Matsun checks his birth canal one more time and was shocked. It should be fully open now. But Iwaizumi wasn't still here. 

"Oikawa your birth canal is fully open now. You need to push soon or later!" Matsun says to him.

Oikawa shakes his head fast enough for him to feel dizzy. 

"I-i can't, Hajime isn't _... Ha, God.... Hnggg, hajime isn't their yet–!"_ Oikawa cries out.

Matsun grabs his face.

"I know he isnt here but you Will and NEED to push. There will be no other choice" he says.

Oikawa shakes his head. He wanted to give birth while Hajime was there. Telling him how good he was doing. That everything is alright. But he was scared without Hajime being here with him. They all waited until Oikawas thoughts were when he felt a pressure in his lower stomach.

" _P-PUSH I Need to Push... Hahnggg!"_ Oikawa moans and Matsun held his thighs open.

Makki held Oikawas hand, which Oikawa was now gripping tightly that Makki swore he will break it in a half. 

After Oikawa pushed he felt back with heavy pants. 

"Come on Oikawa you can do it" Makki says to him. Oikawa shakes his head before he felt himself to push again. 

Matsun and Makki praised Oikawa. Told him to keep going but Oikawa was so tired because of the fever but still pushed one more time. 

"I can see a head, Tooru!" Matsun says loadly. 

"Come on Oikawa. Push, I now you can do it" Makki says and kissed Oikaway head. 

Oikawa moans. 

_"I can't.... Please... Hngg–!"_ Oikawa moans. 

He then pushed again and Matsun could grab the head of the baby. Matsun felt himself gagging, but needed to hold it back. 

"One more time Tooru, come on. Push one more time" Makki and Matsun said together. 

With one last push , oikawa pushed himself up and then.... a scream. Oikawa felt onto the bed with heavy pants. 

Makki and Matsun stared at the baby that was crying to Matsuns arm. Makki looks at Oikawa and saw how tired he looks. 

"You did so well Oikawa" He says and Oikawa makes some kind of noise. 

Then out of nowhere the bedroom door bangs opena dn reviels Iwaizumi. He was wet from head to toe out he didn't care. He only looks at Oikawa and then at the Baby in Matsuns arms.

"Iwaizumi..." Matsuns says. 

Iwaizumi kneels down and takes the baby, that was still crying. It was completely red but it was still so beautifully for Iwaizumi. He then looks up to see Oikawa laying on the bed. 

"Matsuns give me my things in the top drawer."Iwaizumi says and Matsun obeys. 

Iwaizumi cuts of the umbilical cord before handing the baby to Matsun. 

"Wash the baby softly and put it in a towel" he says and Matsun steps into the bathroom with the baby. 

Iwaizumi the climbs onto the bed to look at Oikawa. His eyes were half open and dizzy. 

"H-hajime....?" 

"Yeah it's me Tooru. You did so well" Iwaizumi says and kisses his face. Oikawa gives him a small smile before groaning in pain again. 

"Is there something I can do?" Makki asks him. 

Iwaizumi climbs down to look between Oikawas legs. 

"Try to keep him awake. If he passes out now then it could turn really bad" Iwaizumi says. 

Makki grabs Oikawas face. He changes the towel on his forehead with a new. Oikawa moans from pain and pleasure. 

"Tooru you need to push soon again Okey darling! Can you do this for me?" Iwaizumi asks him and massage his thighs. 

Oikawa makes a sound that Iwaizumi took as a _yes._ Iwaizumi and Makki waited for Oikawa to push. Them Matsun came in with the first baby in his hands. It stopped crying. He kneels next to Iwaizumi and shows him the baby. 

"It looks like you Iwaizumi" he says and Iwaizumi took a glance at it. It really does. 

It has oikawas round doll face, but Iwaizumi sharp and green eyes with black hair on top of it. He turns his head back as Oikawa tells him that he needs to push. 

" _I - I can't Hajime.... Hnggv make it stop Ähhh!"_ Oikawa gasps and pushed. 

Iwaizumi massage his tighs. He tells him how good he is and that it will be over soon. It was only 2 to 3 pushes but Oikawas fever was making him tired. He felt himself pass out any moment. 

Iwaizumi slaps his thigh, a little harder. 

"Come on Tooru only two more pushes! Do it for me!". 

Oikawa moans and pushed himself up with a push. Only one last final push, but his vision starts to fade slowly. He only hears the others telling him to push. 

" _Why did I let you do this to me.... Hnggg.... I swear I will rip your dick out once this is overahhhh–!" oikawa moans anrgy_

With only last scream, and one last push he pushed himself almost upright and pushed like his life dependent on it. Then he hears a scream and he falls back. He only hears Makki yelling out to him. 

He then saw Hajime face over his, yelling his name but then his world turned black and quiet. 

* * *

Oikawa woke up on the bed. He felt so dizzy that he could throw up. He looks around and sees Makki and Matsun sitting on chairs in the room. Beside him he sees Hajime with and arm over his belly that was.... _FLAT!_

Oikawa began to panic. Was it all a dream. Wasn't he pregnant with twins. His movements made his mate wake up next to him.

"Tooru, are you alright?!" Iwaizumi says and grabs his face to scan it.

Oikawa could feel tears streaming down his face.

"Do I have twins... Hajime.... Please,tell me if it was real!" Oikawa whisper yells at him.

Iwaizumi sat Oikawa back, so he was leaning against the head our and stood up. He walks to one of the corners of the room where a small bed stood. Oikawa didn't know if he should cry or smile. 

Iwaizumi then came back to him with two babies in his arms. Oikawa took them and looks at them. 

One of them looks like Hajime with his green eyes and black hair, while the other has brown soft eyes and brown hair. Oikawa smiled trough his tears. 

"You made me worry last night Tooru. I thought I would lose you" Iwaizumi says and nuzzles his husband's neck and scents him.

"I'm sorry my dear. But.... I'm- we are having babies...." Oikawa says and looks at Hajime.

They smiled at each other and kissed each other. Now their new life can began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this short fic❤️


End file.
